


Sympathize With Demons

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Swearing, off screen minor character death to bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Mark really shouldn’t be so worried, or relieved about anything to do with Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015
> 
> tumblr version; http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/118179534800/

Angels, Demons, and reapers are hard to hurt, let alone kill. It that can only happen because of each other. Though, so long as there is an agreement between them, they can only affect human lives, and not each other, they don’t have to worry about it. Of course on both sides there are always people who go out of there way and break the rules, but Mark never worries about it.

So when Jinyoung, the demon- one who affects and tries to destroy human life- who Mark is supposed to make sure the plans of don’t go as planned, disappears for weeks, Mark isn’t worried. He shouldn’t be at least, but he can’t help but wonder if something happened. No one mentioned it, or took him off assignment to do something else, so he figured all was fine.

“Hey!” An arm is thrown over Mark’s shoulder and he stumbles, groaning at the pressure in his wings at the body weight. He hadn’t expected it, walking around the humans streets aimlessly.

“Hey, Jackson.”

“I heard something.” The other angel- gray-tinted wings spread out even though there’s no need for them to be- releases his hold on Mark’s shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“Jinyoung,” Jackson says and he’s one of the few angels who doesn’t say a demons names with pure disgust. “I heard he got hurt. Not too bad, but some other demon attacked him for some reason.”

“Oh.” Mark blinks, surprised. He frowns, looking at the ground. Why would that happen? If someone breaks the violence rules it’s usually to attack the other kind, not their own. “Do you know why?”

“What-” Jackson clears his throat and Mark looks up to look at him suspiciously. “Why would I know?”

“Jackson.”

“I heard,” Jackson sighs shaking his head. His wings contract and that tells Mark that something is wrong. “That they accused him of _“sympathizing with angels”_ and attacked him. Apparently that one reaper and another demon stepped in before he could do to much damage.”

“Oh,” Mark gives a relieved sigh. “Why did you seem so worried about that?”

“You don’t think it was because- ah never mind. Either way I heard from that reaper that Jinyoung was fine. He’ll probably be back in action and ready for you to ruin his plans in a few days.”

“What don’t I think?” Mark ignores the rest, though he is glad everything seems to be fine. Vaguely, he thinks, he shouldn’t be so glad a demon is okay.

“These aren’t my words.”

“Okay.”

“But someone said it was probably because of you.”

“Me?” Mark frowns. “I ruin his plans. I don’t see him sympathizing with me, how does that make sense?”

“Because you two totally like each other.”

“We do not,” Mark says, too quickly, and clears his throat. He can see the grin on Jacksons face and practically hear his laughter already. “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jackson says, through laughter, and Mark sighs.

 

The sound of a car crash echos through the street along with screaming, but all Mark can focus on his the cursing of the demon next to him.

“You’re such a prick,” Jinyoung mutters, with a frown.

“You were the one trying to get the poor lady killed,” Mark says, shrugging.

“That’s my job!” Jinyoung throws his hands up in exasperation. “Now that man is dead and I have to change my plan reports again.”

“How unfortunate.”

“Which higher up ordered you to ruin all my plans? I’m going to kick his ass.”

“I don’t know,” Mark shrugs, again, and Jinyoung growls, walking away.

“Tell the reaper to just take the damned soul I’m leaving.”

“Sure,” Mark waves as he leaves and turns back to the wreck where a reaper is taking the soul. “I’m glad your back.” He mumbles, shaking his head.

He really shouldn’t be glad a demon is okay, but he can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
